Sweet Doe
by Shitsuki Chan
Summary: -En el futuro, nunca muestres...a otros hombres que eres vulnerable- y de inmediato me dio la vuelta, tomandome la cara levemente y su voz ronca me inundo los sentidos-Te lo enseñaré a...- al instante en su cara hubo una nueva media sonrisa-...fondo.


**Hola! De nuevo Con Otra Historia! Espero les guste, Oh! Esta Idea no es Original, En realidad su Autor es de Mayu Sinjo, Pero Lo Unico Que se Es que la traslade a un SasuSaku! Lo lamento! **

**NA: Tiene contenido algo fuerte, pero si las que se asoman por aqui son meritas perver's no dire Nothing! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>...Sweet Doe...<strong>

El verano azota fuertemente todo Japón, son mas o menos las cuatro de la tarde, habia acabado de salir de mi colegio, todo parecia normal salvo por el tumulto demoníaco que habia en el tren bala, y es que pasar por el apretasón de la gente me podia resultar fastidioso, inclusive llegué a trastabillar un poco.

-Oye! No empujes!- me grito en el oído de manera ruidosa un joven que estaba junto a mí-_Pero, si yo no he sido_- pensé de manera automática-_Soy demasiado tímida como para contestarle...mejor lo dejo pasar_.-Caminé hasta un poco mas adelante, justo detrás de un tubo cercano a la salida del tren_-Me quedare asi las próximas tres paradas_- me dije para tomar con una mano el tubo y empujar un poco mas los libros contra mi pecho.

De pronto, sentí como algo tomaba fuertemente mi...parte trasera-_Que ha sido eso?... Justo hace un momento senti...?_- y de nuevo estaba ese pequeño pero fuerte pellizco-_P...por el otro lado también... Será qu...?_- Y aquel agarre estaba en todo mi trasero- _Pervertidos!_-Alcanzaba a escuchar algo, estaban detrás mío.

-Mira que buen traserito se manda, no es asi Suigetsu?

-Déjame...

Mi mano tomo con mas fuerza el tubo, cerrando así un poco los ojos y frunciendo los labios para evitar gritar, una mano se adentraba y me masajeaba los muslos a su gusto-_ No!_- solamente sentia como me recorrían de manera descarada por donde querían- _Por Favor, que Paren!_- Ya tenia los ojos cristalizados.

- Ya Para!

Alcancé a escuchar aquellas palabras, de inmediato las manos no estaban.

-Sasuke!

-No, Uchiha, estas mal!

-_Sasuke?... Su nombre es, Sasuke?_- De inmediato, mi mente recordó tantas conversaciones lejanas a su soledad en el colegio-¿_Puede ser que el sea_...?- Mis ojos se abrieron inmediatamente-_Claro, Sasuke Uchiha..._

La Próxima Parada Es Kourinji, Kourinji Por Favor Bajen Aquí...

-Hey! No te quedes ah parada!-Aquel joven me tomó de la muñeca, empujándome contra el tumulto de gente que entraba al tren-Debemos bajar.

-_Esto sencillamente no parece real_- Me dije analizando la situación- _He sido rescatada por...Sasuke-kun_- Aunque ya no había gente, Sasuke-kun todavía tenia mi muñeca y me conducía hacia algún lugar -_Si mal no recuerdo, Sasuke-kun es hijo de uno de los personajes mas ricos de todo el país, estudia en el colegio mas prestigioso de todo Tokio, y es muy elegante y popular_- Aun me seguia conduciendo hacia un lugar que no conocía-_Todas las chicas quieren estar cerca de él, pero...a mí no me interesa por lo que he escuchado...él juega con las chicas, pero...después de que me ayudase, me sentí atraido por él_.

Después de caminar un largo tramo, llegamos hasta las afueras de la estación, era cercano a un túnel ferroviario en construcción, aunque estaba confundida por el lugar, estaba dispuesta a agradecerle por aquel acto.

-Ey!- me dijo de forma suave, aunque con la cara fria, el estaba frente mío, yo contra una pared de concreto, me sentía algo acorralada pero, sabía que sólo era impresión mía.

Wow, ahora que lo veo de cerca, me doy cuenta de que es muy guapo, es alto y será perfecto como marido... -_Que dices? estas loca si piensas que el se fijara en ti._

-Ey!

-Uh?- Mis ojos se levantan y miran directamente a sus ojos, eran realmente muy bonitos, el saco de paño que llevaba le hacia ver endemoniadamente bien -Eh! Gracias por ayudarme...Soy Sakura Haruno.

-Lo sé- Mis ojos le vieron con mas fijeza con desconfianza dentro de mí

-Bu...Bueno- Me fije que habia dado un paso mas al frente, estaba un poco mas cerca de mí...Ser que me hiba a hacer algo?...-So...Solo queria agradecerle p...

-Da igual lo que haya ocurrido, Sakura-Asentí de manera nerviosa, de pronto Sasuke me toma por los hombros con rudeza, vi como sus ojos se abrian levemente-Las cosas que hayan pasado son algo normal...para una chica como tu- Para mirarme tenía que agacharse un poco, era extremadamente mas alto que yo, tanto así que alcanzaba a notar como su estomago se undia demostrando que se arcaba de manera profunda- Una chica como tu, atrae a los pervertidos y...tu eres una chica que gusta a muchos de ellos.

-_No recuerdo que fuese de esa manera_- Me dije por mis adentros-E...Eso es...- por si fuera poco, la impresión de sentir como tomaba mi quijada con sus dedos frios

-Quieres probar?- En sus ojos hubo en fugaz brillo escondido tras su cabello azabache. El empuje fue rapido, tanto así que no me dí cuenta de que me estaba besando, pero no implica que no me dieron tiempo para cerrar los ojos, sentia como su lenga recorria mi boca de manera maestra, y los pequeños gemidos que mi boca arrojaban por sentir tan sutil sensación, pero...no quería

-Para!- lo aparté con mi brazo, intentando huir, pero su mano se extendió tan sólo un poco arrastrándome y pegandome fuerte a la pared de nuevo -_Ese era mi primer beso_!-

Su risa casi malefica se escucho en los ecos del lugar- Qu ...Que estas haciendo!- mi inseguridad era notable cuando su brazo se apoyó en la pared donde estaba, acorralandome lejanamente- _No tengo, no tengo huida_

-El conejito esta completamente acorralado- su voz era cantarina, y una media sonrisa afloro en el al expander sus dedos en su totalidad y tomar de un solo puñado uno de mis pechos.

-Pa...!

-Tu forcejeo hace que hierva la sangre del lobo...Que molesto

Una vez mas, logre soltarme de su agarre, escapando de su prision carnal, pero una vez mas mi intento fue fallido. Esta vez, me tomó de manera en que mi espalda quedó agolpada a su pecho, puso mis manos tras de mi cuerpo-_Esto es muy desagradable, no pense que viviria esto._- Pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, y con el otro con una agilidad magistral desabrocho cada uno de los botones de mi camisa, dejando al descubierto mis sostén blanco de encajes_-¿Lo ve como si esto fuese culpa mia?_- En ese momento sentí como la mano que antes me había desabrochado, me subía el sostén y masajeaba como una masa de pan mi pecho isquierdo-Uh...- un pequeño gemido salió de mi sin querer, escuche un monosilabo en mi oido, suponía que debía estar sonriendo triunfante-_Quiero...quiero parar, pero por otra parte no puedo resistirme a él...Soy una..._- me tomó de la cara girandome levemente hacia donde se encontraba la suya.

-No te gusta?- al no escuchar respuesta me arrincona un poco mas, pude sentir como estaba en ese momento, el gran bulto se movia circularmente en mi trasero- Hmp...Eres mía- Me tomó por los hombros, yo aun seguia viendo la pared, mientras que el me tapaba la boca y me bajaba la camisa-En el futuro, nunca muestres...a otros hombres que eres vulnerable- y de inmediato me dio la vuelta, tomandome la cara levemente y su voz ronca me inundo los sentidos-Te lo enseñaré a...- al instante en su cara hubo una nueva media sonrisa-...fondo.- Sus labios me ahogaban y me conducian a un lugar diferente

-_Pero... Porqué?_- Me dio vuelta y vi como bajaba de manera perniciosa, y su lengua se dio el gusto de saborear mis pezones, sus manos tambien estaban ahí, mientras que mi mirar se nublaban de placer, el seguía masajeando todo de manera ruda, como el quería, me dio la vuelta rapido, su lengua ahora estaba en mi oido, sentia como su aliento chocaba contra el-_Pero... Porqué mi corazón..._- Escuché un pequeño ruido, parecía ser el de una cremallera bajarse, aún así no le preste mucha atención-_...late tan fuerte? Aunque no quiero hacer nada, me dejo llevar por los movimientos de..._- Sasuke me levanto y me tomó por las rodillas pegandolas contra la pared gris, un dedo travieso paseaba por mis bragas_-¡No me quiero dejar llevar por los movimientos de Sasuke!. Me siento extraña! Siendo obligada a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad en un lugar como este_- Mi cara se elevó, estaba jugando con, esa parte tan sencible- Ah...- el Uchiha rio de manera algo imponente, tenía la guerra perdida.

-Esto te gusta?- Vi por el rabillo del ojo como se lamía el dedo que antes habia estado por entre mis bragas.

-_M...me Gusta, me gusta mucho_- Mi voz en mi mente decía la verdad, era la sensación mas fenomenal que había sentido en toda mi vida. Pero de pronto, todo se desmoronó, un dolor agudo atravesó mi entrepierna, me agaché y mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente por el dolor- Para!- Mis ojos se cristalizaron, pero aquello persitía e inclusive seguía adentrándose mas en mí - Que pares he dicho!- escuche como un gruñido salia de los labios de Sasuke, esa, esa era mi primera vez- Duele!- un gemido de dolor sali de mi boca- Me duele- algo frenó, y de nuevo se devolvió algo mas rapido- Me duele mucho.

-Las sensaciones de dolor y placer vienen unidas- de un momento para otro, me sultó y me tiró con brusquedad al suelo, se acomodó el saco y se subió la cremallera del pantalón. Se alejó dejándome a mi semidesnuda Coje el mismo tren mañana-y su mano hizo un seco vaiven como despedida, se dió la vuelta y con mirada recelosa me miro a distancia- Nos vemos Sakurita.

Cuando se fue lo primero que hize fue arreglarme el uniforme mientras que una pequeña lagrima brillante se asomaba en mi cara- Sasuke-kun- recojí mis libros esparcidos e intenté levantarme, el dolor aún persistía_-Creía que mi primera vez sería mas romántica...No he podido resistirme a el y he perdido mi virginidad...Me odio a mi misma por esto-_Me levanté con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, y me dirigí a la estación de nuevo, iría a mi casa, me bañaría las veces que fuesen suficientes para quitarme el olor de _él_ en la mía, haria los queaceres y despues dormir a no importasen las horas que sean, después de todo, ya en mí todo estaba arruinado.

* * *

><p><strong>||Al Dia Siguiente||<strong>

Caminaba hacia el comedor, normalmente no me sentaba con nadie, puesto que era muy tímida para hacer amigas-_ Será que me convertir en una persona diferente si hago lo que Sasuke me pide?._

- Sakura!... Sakura!-Me dí la vuelta y ví como Karin se acercaba a mi corriendo con una cara fastidiosa, al estar frente a mi me sentí como acostumbraba a sentirme cuando ella estaba frente a mí, pequeña, me señalo mientras se acercaba a mi cara-TU estuviste ayer con MI Sasuke-kun- su mirada bajó hasta mi cuello, y sus ojos se abrieron rotundamente- Dios mio que es eso!

-Uh..?

-Eso es...!

-Uh...?- su cara se habia tornado algo palida, definitivamente no sabia ni que decir.

-Eso...Eso es un CHUPETÓN!... Sakura, lo hiciste...con Sasuke! -Mi mano cubrió mi cuello, los nervios me arrollaron completamente

- E...esto? Esto no es nada- La peliroja puso las manos como jarras y me miro con altía

-Oh! De verdad?- me agaché viendo mis zapatos-Claro que si...Una perdedora como tu nunca se casar con un hombre como Sasuke!- Se rió de manera seca- El solo te ve como una zorra- La mirada se me nubló de lagrimas, había sido una tonta al haber tomado esa decisión en el día de ayer.

-No supongas nada Karin. Sólo deben ser piquetes de bichos

-Deja de ser tonta Tayuya, ni los bichos querrán de ella-no resistí mas, rompí a llorar y salí corriendo hacia el servicio de chicas, me encerre un buen rato en un baño, mientras que lloraba en una esquina de manera callada

-_El solo me ve como...una zorra?_- mis manos se apretaron en mi falda, y me levante, faltaba poco para que el descanso se terminara. Me enjuagué la cara y me mire las marcas mencionadas, desabrochando el pequeño listón del uniforme, palpando los pequeños moretones alrededor de todo mi cuello-_Estos son la prueba de lo que hicimos...Pensando en ello..._- Corrí por los pasillos buscando el salón que me tocaba-..._Sasuke es tan guapo que yo, no se ni que pensar._

* * *

><p><strong>||En la Estación||<strong>

_-He comenzado a pensar en ello como si fuese un mal sueño que no puedo olvidar-_ Me subí en el tren, habia la misma cantidad de gente de todos los días, me acomodé justo en el centro de este, la gente del tren estaba tan apretada que casi podia sentir el sudor de la señora de a lado.

Sentí un pequeño manotazo en mi trasero, me estremecí-_De nuevo el martirio, por favor que pare_- mire mis zapatos sonrojada, y levante la vista buscando los cabellos oscuros de Sasuke, tenía la esperanza de que una vez mas le salvase- _Lo estoy buscando?...No puedo controlar mi cuerpo...Me encuentro a m misma buscándole inconscientemente_.- De nuevo tomaron en puñado el muslo cercano a mi entrepierna, lo apretaban- _Otro pervertido!_- Otra mano apreto uno de mis pechos-_Espera... Debería mirar...?_- Esta vez me subieron un poco la falda-_ No puedo gritar, pero quiero saber quien es_- La mano que estaba en mi muslo se adentro por mis bragas, tocando lugares que sencillamente no se deben-_ Esto es malo...Esto es muy malo_- Y de pronto, a mi lado apareció el rostro de Sasuke, mostrandome su mano y despues llevándola a uno de mis pechos- Sasuke-kun porque...?

- Que?... No sabias que era yo?...Parece que ya me has olvidado- Y apretó con mas fuerza mi busto, su mano estaba ahora delante mio, rebuscandome algo bajo la falda-...Déjame refrescarte la memoria.

-No...- Su mano se introdujo dentro de mi.

- No quedamos en que...cojeriamos en el mismo tren?- Su media sonrisa hizo que me sonrojara y viera hacia otro lado, no sabia muy bien porque era la razon.

-_Parece como si Sasuke-kun...Estuviese jugeteando conmigo_.

La Próxima parada Es Oedo, Oedo, Bajen aquí Por Favor

Sasuke me solto de manera súbita, y se empezó a alejar saliendo poco a poco del tren- _Qué?...Se, se ha bajado?_- Lo veía a travez del vidrio, con su mirada congelada hacia mí, las manos en los bolsillos y su cuerpo en un equilibrio perfecto, me estaba retando, lo sabía- _Se ha bajado aquí?... acaso está jugando conmigo?_- Que tonta fui, la retada cedió, y poco antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, sali corriendo, el anden estaba algo liso, los libros volaron- Me caigo!.

Todo fue, tan mágico, sin igual, Sasuke me abrazaba, con sus largos brazos cubria mi espalda y parte de mi cabeza, no quería escapar nunca de ahí, sentir su aroma varonil, sentir su cuerpo sobre la camisa blanca que llevaba, ojala todo fuese así de perfecto.

-Bien, Por qué no eliges un parque en algún lugar cerca de aquí...?- Un escalofrío me recorrió, y mis ojos se abrieron, ya no habia paraíso, ni magia, solo estaba él. Mi cara se entristeció un poco

- Ok...- Me tomó de la muñeca como acostumbraba a hacerlo, subimos las escaleras y le indique cierta dirección por lo cual el gruño. Cuando llegamos me indicó un lugar apartado, era detrás de unos matorrales, invisible para los ojos humanos. Me acostó a su manera, me desabrochó rapido la camisa y se bajo la cremallera, me besó un poco el cuello, me enfoqué en ver el cielo, era tan bonito, pero el gusto se desvaneció cuando me dio la vuelta y me bajo las bragas hasta las rodillas, puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y la otra estaba apoyada en el suelo, era extremadamente alto y a decir verdad yo tenia poca altura. Sentí de pronto como estaba cercano a mi entrada, me susurraba cosas que no lograba entender, y se adentró en mí con un golpe certero, las primeras estocadas fueron suaves, entrecerraba a veces los ojos del placer, poco despues su rudeza se vio, escuchaba como el chocaba contra mi, eran fuertes, demasiado, lanzaba pequeños gemidos, casi los susurraba -Ah...- el tambien lo hacia, aunque era mas bien parecidos a su sonido que se me hace cada vez mas conocido- _Pero... porque?... Porque ayer me doli ayer y...lo que siento hoy..._-Una oleada de placer fuertisima se me vino encima, era como si te hicieran cosquillas por dentro, algo que hizo que se me erizaran los vellos del cuerpo, pero aun asi sent a miedo-Para!.

-Esta vez, no te dejare escapar- Me dí la vuelta para intentar huir, pero se quito la corbata negra de su uniforme y me ato las manos, y me tomo las dos piernas, volviendo con su vaivén, esta vez sentia rabia, demasiada, tenia que hacer algo

-NOOO!- me tapo la boca sin cortar sus movimientos, sus ojos negros se empezaban a iluminar de manera rapida, se cayo sin tocarme encima mio, su fleco me hizo cosquillas en la cara, pero irrefutablemente se habia salido de mí.  
>Tenia los pechos descubiertos, cuando me quito su corbata de las muñecas, se acomodo la ropa y se subio la cremallera del pantalón, era un completo adonis...Un adonis que amaba-<em> Que piensas? Soy tonta o que?<em>- Me sente y tambien me arregle.  
>-Nos vemos<p>

-Ey! Sasuke-kun!...

-A que horas quieres que nos encontremos en el tren por la ma ana?  
>Me agaché- Que pasara despues de esto?<br>El me vio, como siempre lo hacia, a lo lejos con su sonrisa de guapetón-Ya sabes la respuesta- se dio la media vuelta anudandose la corbata.  
>-<em>Ya veo, solo me esta utilizando...Es mejor que no le suplique. Yo solo soy un conejito con el que jugar. Aunque me baje de nuevo con el tren...Aunque me abrace...No lloraré, esta vez no...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>||Al dia siguiente||<strong>

Ya estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, por el tubo ferroviario, esta vez tenia mis piernas al rededor de su cintura, sentia mi cara arder pero aun asi no lanzaba ni un solo gemido. Sencillamente, y aunque era dificil aceptarlo, me estaba enamorando de Sasuke!  
>Estaba en el vaiven de siempre, pero no le sentia con ese mismo fogor que sentia cuando yo gemia<p>

- que...que pasa? Hoy no te gusta...?- el me miro a los ojos, parando los movimientos que me enloquecian y me quemaban, y poco a poco, se acercó a mi cerrando los ojos, esperando los labios que nunca habia probado como se debe, pero, nada paso, solo soy su conejito, un juegete al que tirar cuando quieras, estaba besandome el vientre, moviendo su lengua en remolinos de suspiros, y llegando hasta esa parte en especial, las fuerzas se me marcharon pero aun asi saque fuerzas en medio del delirio con ojos en blanco-Para!- pero el continuaba, presionando mis muslos fuerte-Ah... que para ya!- me solto, dejandome de pie- Esta vez quiero decir...NUNCA MAS!.  
>Sasuke se agacho viendo mi falda arrugada-Ya veo...Entonces esta ser la ltima vez.<br>Mis ojos se abrieron, no queria eso-_Soy una tonta_

-Ha sido divertido hasta ahora, nos vemos!- tomo sus cosas sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo las cosas que acostumbraba a hacer, inclusive el gesto de despedida como el primer dia

-_Uh... soy solo un conejito con el que jugar?...Me he dado cuenta de que eso era lo que el buscaba_- mis ojos se quemaban, y las lagrimas corrieron sin permiso por mis mejillas, me sentía usada, lo ilusa que fui dejandome hacer eso, pensando con esperanzas lejanas que, en algun momento el sintiera algo por mi- _como podria pedirle algo mas?_- me agache a llorar acurrucada en la esquina, poniendome entre el llanto la ropa que me habian arrebatado-Sasuke-kun!- trataba de llamarle para que entendiese que no queria que me dejase, pero, lo hice suavecito, por la inseguridad de saber que si regresaba me heriria de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>||Un tiempo después||<strong>

Pensaba como siempre, en el descanso, en silencio mirando sin mirar las 'amigas' que tenia enfrente mio, no tenia ganas de comer, asi que me levante con mis libros dirigiéndome hacia el aula de mandarín, aun escuchaba como hablaban de mi.

-Ey...Que le pasa a Sakura?

-He notado que no esta bien

-Que le pasara ahora?  
>Despues de no ver a Sasuke-kun, siento un vacio en mi, no verlo, no sentirlo, aunque no lo veo, aun siento el deseo de tenerlo dentro de mí, me senté en el pupitre viendo como una chica parloteaba por el celular.<br>- En serio! Con Sasuke-kun?-Automáticamente la mire con atencion, no sabia que me sucedia, mi cuerpo reacciono antes que mi corazón- Eres una tonta! no quisiste jugar con el!  
>-<em>Será que...el hace lo mismo con...todas?<em>  
>-Ok! si...lo entiendo! lo entiendo! Pero...Vamos a verlo si?<br>Me pare agitando un poco mi cabello, soltando por la rapidez los dos pequeños broches que llevaba de lado y lado a mi cabeza, le toque el hombro a la chica que y ella con fastidio me miro -Donde esta Sasuke-kun

-Eso no te importa nerd

-Eso tampoco importa, donde esta Sasuke-kun

-En el club de la calle Aoru-Al mencionar esto, mi mente reacciono automata ante las palabras de la chica, no me importaba que me expulsaran del colegio por salir de ahi, ni si quiera tome mi maleta.  
>Cuando llegue alli, me pusieron una cantidad de problemas para entrar, en definitivo. Pero todo valió la pena, cuando lo ví sentado con una chaqueta de cuero, junto a una chica rubia de coleta alta y ojos azules. Me hize justo enfrente de el, me miro frio, como el es, no sabia ni muy bien que decir.<br>-A...abraza a la conejita de nuevo Sasuke...  
>-Co...conejita Sasuke?<br>-Hmp

-Vete niña! Vete!- La chica ojiazul grito con furia, levantandose de su asiento  
>-Pero...<br>-Que te vayas, ya!  
>-Sasuke, dile.<br>-Que le voy a decir estúpida?  
>Cuando Sasuke mencion esas simples palabras se derrumbo todo, sali corriendo de ahi llorando, sin saber a donde ir, tratando de evitar el tren, que tantos recuerdos me traen de sus ojos negros, pero despues de todo, tuve que ir a la estacion mas cercana.<br>Ya estaba bajo el techo de la estacion, una moto se acercaba asi que me corri hacia atrás, aun sollozando por el fuerte llanto que habia tenido, freno en frente mio, se quio el pretector de vidrio negro impenetrable y un suave ondeo cubrio el cabello negro azulado de...Sasuke -Sasuke!... que hace aqui?  
>-Tonta! te dije que no demostraras debilidad frente a los hombres!- la fuerza de su voz atrajo curiosos hacia nosotros<br>- Porque estas en mi parada?  
>-Siempre te he estado observando<p>

-que?  
>-La primera vez que te vi Sakura...Siempre te quedabas ahi mientras otros pasajeros entraban...Eres capaz de llamar el tren a ultimo minuto, pensé, si ella puede proteger a esa anciana y pedirle el asiento de tal manera a ese gamberro, debías de ser muy valiente.-Lo mire fijamente, recorde ese dia, de una u otra forma me senti orgullosa de que me dijeran valiente.<br>-Estabas tan adorable, con tus ojitos verdes y tu precioso cabello rosa, que sencillamente no pude apartar los ojos de ti- me sent alagada, la primera vez que sentia eso, con el todo habia sido mi primera vez-Parecías no tener pareja, inesperadamente mis amigos decidieron 'jugar' contigo.  
>- que esta diciendo?<br>Vi como sus puños se apretaban, viendo unos blancos nudillos perfectos como el-Pero...Yo queria hacerte mía y si tenía que...- su voz se partió, parecia tomar fuerzas, en especial por el largo suspiro que di con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos-No alargemos esto...Yo...Sakura yo...Tu...Yo Te amo.  
>Mis manos se dirigieron hacia mi boca, sorprendida, todo parecia un sueño, debía de ser irreal, todo. En serio para Sasuke yo era un amor no correspondido?<br>-Sasuke-kun!- Extendi mi mano hacia el, como siempre me tomo de la muñeca arrojandome a su corazones han estado siempre...unidos El conejito acorralado, que fue amado por el lobo...El lobo lo ideó...Fue un Final _Agridulce_.  
>Me beso, el beso que siempre habia querido, mi verdadero primer beso, despues se separó de mi, me tocó los labios dulcemente, era un sueño, yo se que es un sueño!<br>-Siempre serás mi conejito Sonreí -Si!

"...Esta vez, tu enamorado te enseñará mas cosas, tenlo por seguro..."

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Weep! Otra vez me leen! si han llegado hasta aqui! Gracias eh! xD Dejen review! sea malo o bueno, feo o horroroso! como quieran! soy feliz! xD Espero que les haya gustado, D: me costó mucho tratar de hacerlo, en serio que fue dificil, sin mas! me despido! Hasta la proxima actualizacion! :)<strong>


End file.
